Harvey Bullock
History Harvey Bullock: 1966 - Present Bullock gets a bum rap. His unkempt appearance, large girth, and willingness to do whatever it takes to see justice served make many assume he’s on the take. While Harvey Bullock may be most comfortable working in gray areas, he is one of few veteran cops in Gotham that have managed to remain a good, (mostly) honest cop. My father swears by this guy. Harvey Bullock is the son of Norman and Alice Bullock. He had a younger brother named Joseph that drowned as a child when the brothers were caught in a downpour while playing in a city services canal. Harvey blamed himself and fell down a dark path, becoming a reckless youth. His delinquent behavior put him on a collision course with the police several times. But it was an encounter with a young patrolman named Gordon that changed Bullock’s life forever. I may never know what my dad said to Bullock, but on that day, he got away from his life of petty crimes and got through the rest of high school without incident. Bullock worked as a security guard for WayneTech after school, until he was old enough to enroll in the police academy. As a street cop, Bullock’s beat was along Restaurant Row, and he gained almost as much weight as connections and informants. It was here that Bullock made acquaintances with many of the lieutenants in both the Falcone and Maroni crime families. After he made detective under questionable circumstances, Harvey worked homicide, robbery, and was eventually put on the Anti-Vigilante Task Force, hand-picked by Lt. Gordon who wanted someone to accompany him during his secret meetings with the Batman. Bullock was a critic of the Batman, but over the years he’s proved to be a cop my dad could trust. There was a time when my dad was shot by an ex-mob enforcer that was under Federal protection. It is believed that it was Bullock who leaked the shooter’s location to the Bertinellis, but no one could prove it, so Bullock kept his badge. After years in the MCU, the Bull was promoted to its lieutenant where he oversees detectives Alcana, Allen, Flass, Montoya, Sawyer, and Yin.Oracle Files: Harvey Bullock Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * Bullock has been married five times thanks to the power of liquor and trips to Atlantic City. * Bullock married June 23rd 1989, December 25th 1993, June 25th 2005, and March 25th 2016. * Harvey was suspended after Calendar Man's arrest, but he's back on active duty. Notes * Dates of his anniversaries are references to release dates of Batman movies:ObMod: April Fools' Day ** June 23rd 1989 - release date of Batman ** December 25th 1993 - release of Batman: Mask of Phantasm ** June 25th 2005 - release date The Batman episode "Meltdown" (it was supposed to be June 15th - release date of Batman Begins) ** March 25th 2016 - release date of Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Links and References * Appearances of Harvey Bullock * Character Gallery: Harvey Bullock Category:Characters Category:GCPD Members Category:Brown Hair Category:Grey Eyes Category:Americans Category:Gothamite Category:Divorced Characters Category:Detectives Category:Male Characters Category:Height 5' 10" Category:27th Reality Category:No Dual Identity